The Flow and Image Cytometry Shared Resource (FICR) provides advanced flow cytometric and morphology service utilizing state-of-the-art technology and an extensive computer network that has been assembled into a user-friendly and cost-effective environment. The Resource is supervised by Paul K. Wallace, PhD, and Hans Minderman, PhD, and is staffed by an additional 10 technical personnel with responsibilities for operating and maintaining the equipment and assisting users with their flow cytometric and imaging experiments. The goals are to provide (i) multiparameter flow cytometry, encompassing analytical, sorting and Luminex services, (ii) Confocal, Live Cell and ImageStream imaging services, and (iii) instruction and technical support as required by investigators. As a focal point for many interdisciplinary activities throughout the cancer center, the Resource supports both basic research and clinical protocol services. The Resource's strategic plan emphasizes the provision of state-of-the-art technology and expertise in all facets of flow and image cytometry, and supporting the needs of CCSG Program members to enhance peer-reviewed funding and publications. The flow cytometry component of the Resource offers both clinical and basic research support services, which universally maintain a quality assurance program using guidelines from NY State and national accrediting agencies. The imaging component enables qualitative and quantitative image analysis of cells at the cellular and subcellular levels, time-kinetic multicolor image analysis and quantitative multispectral image analysis. The educational program component provides didactic lectures and hands-on experience with (i) isolation, preparation, and staining of all types of human and animal cells, (ii) instrument setup and acquisition, and (iii) data analysis. First priority for use is given to peer-review-funded CCSG members; second priority to non-peer-review-funded CCSG members; third priority to non-members and academic collaborators; and last priority to external users. During the reporting period, the Flow and Image Cytometry Shared Resource has served 75 members from 6 research programs, with 40% utilization by CCSG members with peer reviewed funding. The CCSG support provides 6% of the overall proposed budget.